


Get The Pink Light

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 7 [8]
Category: Mulan (1998), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Smutty, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Really?" said Mulan. "Pink?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get The Pink Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



"Really?" said Mulan. "Pink?"

Charlotte put her hands on her hips, making her strap-on bob incongruously. It thrust forward from her hips and, for all that Mulan might want her girlfriend to fuck her senseless, it was a little bit difficult to take seriously.

"Of course." The 'What did you expect?' was implied.

Mulan propped herself on her elbows and tried to keep a straight face. There was something hot abut seeing Charlotte, all soft curves and golden curls, with a strident cock between her thighs; there was also something hugely amusing about it.

Her lips must have twitched, because Charlotte threw a pillow at her, and as Mulan batted it away climbed onto the bed and crawled up her body to kiss her. And, okay, feeling it nudge against her thigh as Charlotte's breasts brushed her chest was _definitely_ hot.

Maybe they could try a blindfold next time, though.


End file.
